Beautiful
by livingstorywriter101
Summary: Just a little self-image piece I wrote when I was feeling self-conscious. Peter MaximoffxReader. One-shot.


I stared into the mirror, taking in every imperfection. The list was long and always seemed to be growing. If it weren't for my ability to shapeshift I'd never leave my room. At first I didn't make big changes big enough for anyone other than me to notice. Covering up a pimple or two… brighten my eyes up a bit… at most I'd shave a few pounds off.

But lately I'd been doing more and more with each passing day. I'd been making my face more symmetrical and making myself look more like the girls I'd seen in magazines. Thinner… _prettier._ It was becoming exhausting though. To constantly be thinking about my appearance and how I needed to look… to keep up the edits all day. But I didn't feel comfortable any other way now.

I went out of my way to stay away from Charles and Jean. I was afraid they'd realize what I was doing and want to talk about. I was afraid they'd tell someone… that'd they'd call me out on how fake I was being.

I sighed, transforming into the picture perfect version I'd created of myself. She was beautiful… she attracted boys when I went out. She got me dates and attention. I didn't feel better though. I didn't feel pretty. I saw a pretty figure staring back at me… but not me. The face staring back at me began to crumple, tears rolling down her face as I felt a sadness well up in my chest. "I can't win…" I whispered, looking away as I got rid of all the edits.

I walked over to my bed and curled up underneath the covers, hiding from the world… hiding from my mirror. I laid in bed for about twenty minutes, thinking and obsessing about how I could possibly feel pretty again. A knock sounded on my door, forcing me to raise from my thoughts and get out of bed.

"Who is it?" I called, redoing all the edits.

"Peter," the voice behind the door called.

"Give me one second!"

I rushed to the mirror and tried to make sure that I looked at perfect as could be. But before I could even make it to the mirror, Peter was in the room and sitting on my bed. "One second isn't that long! Anywho… what cha' doing (your name)?" he asked.

"Just relaxing," I lied, looking at him through his reflection in the mirror.

Peter looked amazing without even trying. He had no need for shapeshifting. And he didn't even seem to care. I envied that… to be so at ease with your appearance. I longed to be that way but didn't know how. My whole life my mother and those around me had stressed how important it was to dress nice, look your best at all times, and never let the world see your flaws. So when I'd discovered my power I'd been thrilled. Now I just felt miserable all the time.

"Really?" Peter asked, suddenly appearing beside me. "You don't look very relaxed…"

I turned, slightly startled as my concentration faltered. Peter blinked, a confused expression appearing on his face. "Your eyes just flickered…" he murmured, suddenly seeming focus on my face with all his might.

My face heated up as I turned away. "What?" I asked, beginning to walk over to my bed.

I could feel Peter's eyes trained on me… following me as I walked away. I hated it. I liked Peter a lot, I had for a little while now. But I couldn't picture him ever liking the real me… not with all of my blemishes and imperfections. The picture perfect me? Yea… she might stand a chance. So the idea of him seeing what I really looked like was terrifying.

Peter quickly grabbed my shoulder but I didn't look back. "What do you want Peter?" I asked quietly, my voice staying calm and even.

"Is something wrong (your name)?" Peter asked.

"No, everything's great," I said as happily as I could, looking back with a fake smile. "I'm just a little tired."

Peter frowned, seeming to be focusing on my eyes. I glanced away and pulled out of his hold so I could continue walking to my bed. But Peter was immediately in front of me. "If something's bothering you then you can talk to me… you know that right?"

"There's nothing bothering me Peter," I said, forcing a slight laugh. "I'm fine really."

Peter let out a small sigh and shook his head. "If you say so… I guess I'll just leave you be then."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "I'll talk to you later."

Peter nodded before walking out the room, leaving me to finally relax as the door closed. I let out a deep breath, morphing into my normal self. My head was beginning hurt from concentrating on keeping up my appearance. But I could take a nap… sleep off the headache like I always did. I took one step only to be startled by someone zooming in front of me.

"Left my wall… et…" Peter said looking at me as he lifted a small wallet off of my bed.

I blinked, a wave of panic overtake me as I realized I looked normal. I quickly turned away and tried to correct my appearance. I found Peter in front of me before I could transform at all though. "What's going on (your name)" he said, taking my appearance.

"I… I…"

I was floundering for any type of explanation, something that could help me out of this situation. But nothing came to me. So I did what I always did when I got in trouble as a kid, shut up and look at my feet. But Peter wouldn't have that. Placing a hand under my chin, he lifted my head so I was staring up at him.

I bit my lip, fighting back my tears. It'd been so long since anyone had seen me like this… without any manipulated features and completely emotionally vulnerable. Seeing Peter's eyes take in every detail… every imperfection was the most nerve-wracking thing ever.

"So this is the real you? No powers involved?" Peter finally asked.

"I… yes…"

"Why?"

I backed away from Peter and glanced away, wrapping my arms around my body as I took a deep breath. "C-could you maybe close the door before I answer that?"

Peter complied, walking over to the door and closing it before plopping down onto my bed. He looked at me expectantly as I sat on the floor and looked away from him. "So um… I… I guess I should explain…" Peter nodded as I sighed. "Well… I just… I don't know…"

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as a shaky breath left me. Peter was immediately sitting at my side, an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Hey… it's okay," he said, gently rubbing my back. "Let it out."

My lip trembled as I closed my eyes, letting myself cry in front of Peter. "I… I just, I don't know. I don't like how I look. I can't stand my face or my body! I just wanted people to think I was pretty…"

"Hey. Hey, look at me," Peter said, bringing my face into his view. "You're beautiful (your name)."

I scoffed, pulling away and out of Peter's touch. "Don't lie to me Peter… I know I'm not beautiful. This…" I said as I transformed into my picture perfect self. "This is pretty and attractive. But me? Without all this… I'm so ugly…"

"Don't say that," Peter said quickly, a slightly angry tone entering his voice. "You are not ugly. And you should never think you are."

"But-"

"No. Yes, that is attractive to look at. But it's not real. It's always seemed almost too perfect to be honest. But you though? You're real and wonderful. You're beautiful."

I blinked, taken aback. I got rid of all of the edits and looked back in the mirror. "I don't see it…" I whispered. "I look in the mirror and can't see anything beautiful…"

Peter looked into the mirror with me. "It might take a while for you to see it, took me a while with myself. You'll see it eventually though. And honestly? Seeing you truly be yourself, showing how you're really feeling rather than faking a smile is the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

I looked at Peter, my heart speeding up as I realized just how close he was. "Peter… I…"

Peter looked at me, his face mere inches from mine. "Yea?"

I pursed my lips as I wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I… I just… I think you're beautiful too…"

I closed my eyes and the distance between our faces as I brought my lips to his. Peter pulled away after a few seconds and looked me in the eyes. "I've been meaning to do that for a while. But you beat me to it…" he chuckled, a light smile on his face.

I smiled a real smile, feeling truly beautiful for the first time in my life.


End file.
